Hand held hair dryers for use in the home are well known. Typically, they have an elongated handle for easy grasping. The user of the hair dryer will hold the hair dryer in one hand and direct hot air from a barrel onto the hair. A second hand is free to comb or brush the hair. It is not possible for one person to style his hair with both hands while drying his hair. Additionally, it is not possible for a person who does not have full use of his hands or arms because of some disability to fully use the conventional hair dryer.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to devise a holder or stand for use in the home with electric hair dryers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,178 discloses a holder device for a electric hair dryer. The holder device is mounted on the wall. The hair dryer once properly positioned is capable of moving in a rotational fashion in the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,106 is similar in that a holder device is constructed for permanent attachment to a wall. The disclosed device permits substantial lateral movement of a hair held dryer. However, the devices of the aforesaid patents do not permit vertical movement of the hair dryer. As a result the hair dryer must be mounted to the wall in a fixed location which is at best convenient for one user, but not necessarily for another user in the same family.
There is a need for a holder device for hair dryers which is more flexible in its use. Ideally, the device would allow movement of the hair dryer in a vertical direction as well as in lateral directions. There has now been discovered a holder device which fulfills a long felt need of the prior art. The device is economical and can be readily installed in a home.